Casey Richness
Fictspedia: Casey Richness Casey Richness (born July 1, 1990), known professionally as Low Key, is an American rapper, actor, and businessman. Low Key began his rap career by uploading his music on to his YouTube channel and as of May 2nd, 2016, has over sixty million views and twenty million subscribers. His album, Top Notch, was ranked Top 100 Album of All Time by Rolling Stone. He also starred in the popular television show, Who Shot Ya (2005-2015), which ran ten consecutive years, and at its peak had five hundred million viewers. Low Key is also the majority stake owner of National Football League’s the San Francisco 49ers. Forbes Magazine voted Low Key fourth on The Richest in Hip Hop of 2017 at $805 million. Early Life Casey Richness was born on 1 July 1990 in San Francisco, CA to Mai Lam and Hong Richness. He has two siblings, Eva Richness and Jupiter Richness. Low Key attended Great View High School. According to his mother, Low Key turned down a scholarship to attend Stanford University, in order to pursue his rap career. Low Key’s Econ professor, George Lucas, described him as a “smart and talented student, who earned the respect of his peers and professors.” Career With the buzz Low Key created on his YouTube platform, he released his debut album Top Notch with producer Dr. Dre and Eminem and had an appearance from Drake, Future, Cardi B, Taylor Swift, and Meek Mill. The album reached number 5 on the Top 100 Album of All Time by Rolling Stones. In 2004, Low Key signed to Interscope Records. Business Ventures Low Key is also recognized as a successful businessman with ownership of popular nightclubs in Los Angeles, San Francisco, Miami, Chicago, and New York. His club, Heat, in Los Angeles, CA was voted America’s Biggest Nightclubs by Forbes Magazine, where it generated over four hundred million dollars in revenue in 2015. Celebrities such as Drake, Nicki Minaj, Kim Kardashian, and Paris Hilton are frequent goers of these clubs. In 2016, Low Key purchased 51% stake of National Football League’s the San Francisco 49ers from John Edward. There has been much speculation that Low Key is interested in purchasing the Oakland Raiders as well. When TMZ caught up with him at LAX regarding the interest of the Oakland Raider, he responded, “You’ll just have to wait and see like everyone else.” Personal Life Low Key is married to American model, Tyra Bank. In 2015, Low Key and Tyra Banks announced the birth of their first child Olivia Richness on The Tonight’s show hosted by Jimmy Fallon. Low Key also announced that he and Banks will be hosting a new TV show that summer, interviewing the hottest celebrities with kids. The TV show aired on February 5th 2015 and generated over ten million views. Charity In 2018, Low Key founded Block to Block, a social program aimed at providing felons with jobs. Low Key says, “Block to Block helps felons find jobs so that they can be a productive member of society.” Low Key now spends the majority of his time focusing on his charity and giving back to the community. Casey Huynh